1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail decorations and more particularly pertains to a new photographic nail decal system for applying a photographic image onto a nail of a digit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail decorations is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail decorations heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,724,999; 4,974,610; 5,931,166; 3,736,946; 2,864,384; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,464.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new photographic nail decal system. The inventive system includes a machine for reducing an image and placing the image on a sheet of material having an adhesive backing to form a decal. The system further provides a tool for applying the decals to the nail of a digit and a method of applying and protecting the decals.
In these respects, the photographic nail decal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying a photographic image onto a nail of a digit.